This Is How A Heart Breaks
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil eventually. What if the new DS at Sun Hill was a woman and Phil Hunter fell in love with her? How would it affect his relationship with Sam and his other colleagues? Please review! xxx
1. The New Sergeant

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
****Chapter 1: The New Sergeant**

_Yes, it's me again with yet another new fanfic lol! This one is completely dedicated to Emma who very kindly let me 'steal' her idea! Thank you, I just hope I can do your idea justice!_

**Summary: What if the new Detective Sergeant was a woman and Phil fell in love with her? How would it affect his relationship with Sam and his other work colleagues?**

**For the benefit of this story Zain is in love with Sam but she doesn't know it! Please review!  
Love, Vikki xXx.**

**

* * *

**

"Morning all!" Samantha Nixon called as she breezed into CID.

"Morning." CID chorused back at her. Sam headed for the coffee machine where DS Phil Hunter was already standing waiting for the kettle to boil. He smiled at her as she approached and began to make coffee for her as well. The kettle clicked off and Phil poured hot water and milk into two mugs.

"Thank you." Sam smiled, taking her mug of coffee from Phil's outstretched hand. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other flirtaciously. It was nearly a year now since they had tried to take their friendship a step further and Kate Maltby had turned up. Phil had let Sam down then and she wasn't sure if she could ever trust him with her heart again but now their feelings for each other were coming back stronger than ever.

"The new DS is supposed to be starting today." Phil said as they walked over to their desks.

"Really?" Sam asked. "It only seems five minutes since Ramani left."

Phil nodded. "Yeah, it does. I hope the new guy'll be nice though."

"You know that it's a man?" Sam asked, surprised that she had been left out of the loop.

"Well...I mean...I just...I just assumed..."

Sam laughed at him as he stuttered.

"It's good to see some things never change Philip!"

Phil scowled at her playfully. "You wouldn't have me any other way!"

Sam laughed again, even for all his faults she would never change anything about Phil.

* * *

DS Natasha Rivers stood up from her chair and reached over to shake hands with DI Manson, DCI Meadows and Superintendent Okaru in turn. Neil escorted her out of the Superintendent's office and through to the main CID office where the detectives there were slowly coming to life. Natasha smiled nervously as she walked into the room, tugging down on her matching suit of a black jacket and a black short skirt. It was her first day at Sun Hill Police Station as well as her first day as a Detective Sergeant. She had recently passed her Sergeants exams and had transferred in from Barton Street. She had heard a lot of Ramani de Costa and knew that she would have a lot to live up to. 

"There are our other two detective sergeants, Samantha Nixon and Phil Hunter." Neil introduced, leading Natasha to their desks.

"Natasha Rivers." She said, shaking hands first with Samantha and then with Phil.

Sam smiled at the new arrival while Phil's jaw nearly hit the floor. He had to control his surprise.

"I hope you will make DS Rivers very welcome." Neil said, before heading back to his office.

"See ya later Sam." Phil said, shooting a grin Natasha's way at the same time. He walked over to DC Zain Nadir's desk, the two of them were working together on a racial assault case that had lead to attempted murder.

"You ready to go?" Phil asked the young DC, looking across to where Sam was talking to Natasha.

"Yeah, let's go." Zain said, logging off his computer. Then he saw what Phil was looking at. "She's hot, isn't she?"

Phil found himself about to agree but stopped. As of ten minutes ago he only had eyes for Sam Nixon. He wasn't about to let her down again if they had any hope of a chance of being together.

* * *

Sam talked to Natasha for a while after she arrived, telling her a little about of all the detectives. She had noticed Phil's reaction when he had seen Natasha and was pleased that so far she had not shown the same interest in him, not yet anyway. Sam just hoped that all of the work she had put into trusting Phil wouldn't go to waste. 

"So, what are we working on today?" Natasha asked a little while later. "I've got a mound of paperwork to get done for the DI by the end of the day but I'll see who else is free." Sam replied, looking around the room to see who was left.

"Suzie?" Sam called across the room. "Are you busy?"

DC Sim looked around at Sam. "I've just finished my report on the serial rape case. What do you want me for serge?"

"Could you find something for you and Natasha to work on please?"

Suzie nodded in response. "We still need to interview the witnesses to the sexual assault on Tuesday."

Natasha went over to Suzie's desk and they were soon both involved in the task.

Sam looked up from her paperwork and watched them, she was pleased that Natasha was settling in well. She wasn't sure she was looking forward to the time that Phil would be working with her though.


	2. The First Day

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
Chapter 2: The First Day**

**Because of all the lovely reviews I got for the first chapter I decided to put the second one up for you to read!  
Thank you to: Emma, Laura, Bex, LittlePeople, Gabiace, Sacha, Gemz, Someone'sAngelAlways, Beccy and Leanne! xXx  
Please review this chapter too and let me know what you think!  
Luv, Vikki xXx.

* * *

**

From her desk Samantha Nixon watched Natasha and Suzie compiled the witness statements from their interviews earlier that day. They were both sat at Suzie's desk and had the statements spread out in front of them making sure that all of the evidence fitted together and the stories corroborated. There was no question about Natasha's determination for the job and it appeared that her ability matched it. Natasha reminded Sam of herself ten years earlier, although as far she knew the new sergeant didn't have a child. Sam had no reason not to like Natasha, she barely knew her but so far they seemed to have a lot in common. They were both hard working, determined women who were loyal and dedicated to a job that they loved. Maybe they were just too similar or maybe it was just they way that Phil Hunter had spent most of the day eyeing up Natasha in her short skirt.

Sam felt jealous and resentful of Natasha although it wasn't her fault that Phil was interest in her, although her choice of outfit may have something to do with the attention she was getting, even Zain had sneaked a few glances in her direction. Sam knew that Natasha was the kind of woman that Phil usually went for and it wouldn't surprise her if she became another in his long line of conquests. Normally Sam would have shrugged it off as Phil's weakness for the female of the species but now it was personal. Her relationship with Phil had been accelerating towards that of something less platonic than their unlikely friendship that had formed over the years. If Sam knew less about Phil's past and if they didn't work together she was sure that they would have consumated their relationship by now but it was the job that had brought them so close together in the first place. Sadly, Sam could see everything that had been building up between her and Phil disintergrating now, especially if he had his eye on Natasha.

Thinking about Phil and Natasha had distracted Sam from her paperwork long enough and she was determined to finish it and do it well. The DI expected it by the end of the day and Sam was going to make sure that he got it then. Sam and Neil hadn't seen eye to eye to begin with either but a more steady relationship was building between them now although it was the opposite kind to that between her and Phil. Maybe she should make a move on him this time? Maybe not? Sam went back to her paperwork and tried to push all thoughts of Phil Hunter out of her mind.

* * *

"Phil? Phil? Oi!" Zain Nadir said, finding no other way of getting Phil's attention. The sergeant had been distracted today and for once it seemed to Phil that he actually had something, or someone else occupying his thoughts. Zain had to admit that the new girl was pretty but she could never compare to Sam. He wondered if anything would happen between Phil and Natasha to give him the chance he had always wanted with the great Samantha Nixon. He was aware that she probably wouldn't look twice at him if they didn't work together but a guy could hope. Couldn't he? 

"Wha'? Sorry." Phil apologised, turning to face Zain obviously embarrassed at being caught looking at Natasha. What was wrong with him? He thought he was over this, he had vowed to himself that he would go on the straight and narrow as far as women were concerned. Phil would do anything to give himself a chance with Sam so why was he suddenly so interested in the new girl?

"I said do you fancy a drink later?" He asked, it had been a long day involving more paperwork than Zain could handle in one day and a beer would be the perfect remedy for it.

Phil nodded but he was still thinking about Natasha and Sam. "Yeah, I'm up for it. Shall we invite some other people?"

Zain shrugged. "I don't mind, as long as there is plenty of beer with my name on I'll be happy."

Phil laughed. "So I'll see you at the Seven Bells at eight then?"

Zain nodded. "See you then." He picked up his jacket and put it on, checking that his keys were in his pocket and the heading out of Sun Hill CID.

* * *

Phil waited until Sam had gone to the DI's office with her paperwork before heading over to Natasha's desk. 

"Hey." He smiled, waiting to see what her reaction would be.

"Hi, Phil isn't it?" Natasha replied. She remembered his name, that was a start, wasn't it?

"Yeah." He smiled. "Zain and I are thinking about going for a drink this evening, would you like to join us?"

Natasha smiled back. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Phil grinned, glad she hadn't rejected him. He turned to walk back over to his desk when he came face to face with Sam. Normally they took pleasure out of moments like this but now it was different.

"Sorry." Phil said, moving to one side.

"No problem." Sam replied, her eyebrows slightly raised. She wondered why Phil had been over at Natasha's desk and why he had waited until she was out of the room to talk to her.

"What about Sam? Is she invited?" Natasha asked of Phil's retreating back.

"Uh yeah, of course." He smiled, not sure who he was trying to impress now.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, Phil walked back to his desk leaving Natasha to explain. Why did he suddenly feel that he didn't want Sam to come with them? Maybe it was because he thought his chances with Natasha were greater than his chances with Sam although they were on the edge of becoming more than friends. Phil didn't know what he wanted anymore.


	3. Bittersweet Hangover

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
****Chapter 3: The Bittersweet Hangover**

**I've been meaning to post this chapter for ages but I totally forgot! I dont expect too many reviews seeing as it's Christmas Eve!  
Merry Xmas everyone! Will update soon!  
Vikki xx**

* * *

Sam woke up in her bed but she was not alone, she could feel arms around her waist, hands resting on her bare stomach. She pulled away from him and wrapped the sheet around her naked body. Sam was repulsed by herself and her drunken actions of the night before. Fortunately she hadn't awoken the man who shared her bed with her. She quickly picked a black suit and a pale pink blouse from the wardrobe and took clean underwear from the pile and headed to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would make her come to her senses and help her to piece together the events of the previous night so that they actually made sense to her. The cascade of hot water woke her up physically but emotionally she was confused. How on earth had Phil Hunter ended up in her bed?

* * *

Phil Hunter awoke to find himself alone in an unfamiliar bed. Had he really slept with Natasha after knowing her for less than twenty four hours? Wait, he recognised this bedroom now that he was a little more awake. This was Samantha Nixon's house. Phil had no idea how he should react to this revelation. He could hear water running close by so he guessed that Sam must be taking a shower. He could understand why she hadn't woken him up first, things were going to be really awkward. Would the sensible option be to get up, get dressed and go to work and pretend like nothing had happened between them? Or would that be taking the easy way out? The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Sam but he wasn't sure what to do in order not to hurt her.

* * *

Sam climbed out of the shower and dried herself with a bath sheet. She wrapped her hair up with a towel and put on her suit. She didn't feel much better for having had a shower and she still had no idea how on earth she was going to face Phil. Sam had promised herself never to have a romantic liaison with anyone she worked with unless she knew it was serious and wouldn't interfere with her work. She had broken that promise and any other personal promises she had made to herself. Now she had the biggest task of actually facing Phil.

* * *

By the time Sam had finished in the show Phil had re-dressed and was waiting to talk to Sam. He knew it wasn't right to leave without saying anything. If this had been a casual one night stand then it would have been different but he cared about Sam, she was a really good friend and they worked together. Phil knew that neither Sam would never forgive him for just walking away and he probably would never forgive himself either.

Neither of them knew what to say to each other, they hated feeling so awkward.

"Sam..." Phil began. "I think we should talk."

Sam nodded. "I think you're right."

_

* * *

It had started the previous night, Sam, Phil, Natasha and Zain had been sat around a table for four at the Canley Arms. Natasha had offered to buy the first round of drinks as it was her first day in the job and no one objected. They talked a little about their personal lives and quite a lot about the job. Zain bought the second round and made a toast to Natasha and her new job but he was looking at Sam the whole time. Sam bought the third round and Zain offered to carry them back to the table for her. This left Phil and Natasha alone at the table together. Natasha had changed out of her suit into a pair of dark blue jeans and into a black long sleeve top with a low neckline. Phil made conversation with her while Sam and Zain were at the bar and he began to like her more and more. She and Sam were similar in many ways, they were both intelligent, attractive women and Phil liked that. When Sam and Zain came back with the drinks, he turned his attention back to Sam again. Natasha was probably a good five years younger than Sam but in Phil's eyes Sam looked more beautiful. Phil bought the next round of drinks and then they moved onto the Seven Bells._

* * *

"About last night..." Phil began, trying to look Sam in the eye but it was hard when things were so awkward.

Sam waited for Phil to continue. "I know what you're going to say."

A look of relief crossed his face. "You do?"

"It was a mistake, it never should have happened." Sam said bluntly, looking in any direction except at Phil.

"Oh." Phil said, it was quite what he had been expecting but he knew he had been foolish to get his hopes up. "I'm glad we've got that settled then." He turned and walked away, heading for the stairs and a way out of this situation.

"Wait!" Sam called, knowing that she'd hurt him but not knowing what she could do about it.

Phil turned, refusing to get his hopes up this time.

"We're still okay, aren't we?" She asked.

Phil was about to shrug but then he saw the look Sam's face.

"Of course. Just friends." He smiled wistfully before leaving for good.

Sam sighed. She knew that she had done the right thing but why was she left with such a bitter taste?

_

* * *

By midnight the four of them had moved onto a club and they had lost count of the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Much to Zain's disapproval Sam was dancing with Phil, he didn't have time to think twice though before Natasha pulled him up by the hand and lead him towards where all the other couples were dancing. Zain had to admit that Natasha was pretty and sexy but she did nothing for him, even with her body close against his he was still thinking about another woman; one who was equally far out of his league. Zain watched as Sam danced with Phil, their bodies pressed close together and broad smiles on their faces. He knew that the alcohol was partly to blame but Zain was surprised at how public Sam and Phil were being. He tried not to feel jealous but he couldn't help it, he knew that, if Sam gave him a chance, he would never hurt her but with Phil it was much more likely._

* * *

Zain Nadir arrived at work to see Natasha talking to Suzie about a case but there was no sign of Sam or Phil. Zain checked the rota on the wall and saw that both of them were due to be working that day and should be in by now. He was used to Phil being late but it was unusual for Sam to even be five minutes late for a shift. It made him suspicious and his detective instincts began to kick in._

* * *

At just after one o'clock Natasha said that she needed to get her beauty sleep and Zain decided to call it a night, or a morning, as well. This left Sam and Phil together, they bought themselves another round of vodka shots and laughed as they knocked back the alcohol in mouthfuls. Eventually they decided that they should probably head home to and decided to share a taxi. Sam hadn't felt this good about herself in a long time, she had only decided to come out tonight because Phil and Natasha were coming and she was glad she had. She didn't even notice when Phil's hand began to creep under the skirt she had decided to wear for their night out. By the time they reached her house, they were kissing passionately. After that Sam remembered nothing until she woke up with Phil in her bed. They had lasted four years without their relationship become sexual, they had hated each other, they had been there for each other and they had become firm friends but nothing like this had ever happened before and it looked like this was about shake the foundations of the friendship and it would either make or break their relationship._


	4. Internal Affairs

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
Chapter 4: Internal Affairs**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Please review this one as well! Hope you like it! luv, Vikki x.**

**

* * *

**

Phil Hunter had broken some sort of record; he had actually arrived at work before Sam. This had never happened before, not even when Abi was missing and Sam had been all over the place. He knew that Sam's lateness was his fault though seeing as their one night stand had caused them to oversleep and the awkwardness that followed. Phil didn't want it to be like this, he either wanted a proper relationship with her or to go back to the flirtacious friendship that they had before. You couldn't change the past though, no matter how hard you tried to. Now they had to try and get on with their lives and forget that the previous night had ever happened. Somehow Phil suspected that it would be easier said than done.

"Morning Phil." Zain said, putting his coffee down to talk to his colleague.

"Morning." Phil muttered back, not really in the mood for talking to Zain, especially as the caffeine in the coffee he was drinking seemed to have had a stronger effect than usual.

"You look a bit worse for wear after last night." Zain commented, standing up and heading for Phil's desk, his voice a little louder than usual.

"I'm fine." Phil replied, throwing a handful of files onto the top of another pile sitting on his desk with great force. Who said violence wasn't the cure for anything?

"That's good to hear serge." Zain said, his voice still annoyingly perky. "Have you seen DS Nixon this morning? I'm supposed to be working a case with her."

For a moment Phil looked like a rabbit caught in highlights but he regained his composure quickly and shook his head.

"No, sorry Zain. The traffic was pretty bad this morning."

Zain nodded, smirking to himself. "Yeah, the traffic. That must be it."

* * *

"Hey." Natasha said, approaching Phil's desk. 

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hi."

"How are you this morning?" She asked.

Phil put his pen down, a conversation with Natasha was much more interesting than paperwork. He knew he had to lie in order to answer this question. He was still confused over what had happened with Sam but Natasha seemed to have a way of taking his mind off her.

"Not bad thanks. How about you?" He replied instead.

"I'm never drinking alcohol again, but apart from that I'm great." She said, flopping down onto the swivel chair beside him and crossing her legs seductively.

"That's a shame." Phil said, turning on the old Hunter charm that he hadn't used on anyone but Sam for a while now. "I was going to ask you if you fancied going out for a drink tonight."

"I might just have to change my mind then." Natasha smirked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Canley Arms?" Phil began but saw the look on her face. "How about that new wine bar off the High Street, I've been meaning to go there for a while." He bluffed.

"Yeah okay, pick me up at 8?" Natasha asked.

"See you then." Phil smiled, maybe moving on from Sam and falling in love with someone else wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

* * *

"Hi Sam, you okay?" Zain asked, seeing Sam walk into the room a while later. Phil and Terry were out following a lead somewhere and Natasha was helping Suzie with an interview downstairs to Sam's obvious relief. 

"Ask me after another two cups of coffee!" Sam groaned, taking off her coat and scarf.

"Do you want to finish mine?" Zain asked, offering her his mug. "I'm not sure how hot it is.

Sam took the mug from him gratefully. "Hot enough for me." She said, feeling awkward as the words came out. "What are we working on today then?" When all else fails focus on the job was going to be Sam's new motto she decided.

Zain slid two photographs across the table towards Sam. "These two men are suspected or smuggling drugs into the country and the DCI wants us down there on an obbo."

"Okay." Sam said, finishing her coffee and putting her coat on. She was silently grateful that it wasn't Phil she was doing the obbo with, things were awkward enough between them already.


	5. Guilty Secrets

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
Chapter 5: Guilty Secrets**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hopefully you know who you are!  
Lots of SZ and PN this chapter but it won't last forever! I promise not to hurt Zain too much though! I'm going to apologise for this chapter already and please don't hurt me!  
Had my first AS module today so reviews would make me happy:P  
Luv, Vikki xx

* * *

**

Zain Nadir sighed as he tapped his fingers restlessly against the steering wheel. The only good thing about this obbo was the fact that he was able to spend endless hours alone in a car with Samantha Nixon. So far they hadn't seen anyone or anything suspicious going on, in fact the only person they had a seen was sixty year old man who had popped out to the newsagent for a newspaper and a bottle of milk. Zain told himself that it was better than being stuck in the office doing paperwork. As he continued to drum a rhythm Sam turned and glared at him, he stopped and looked back at her sheepishly. What they both needed was to get out of the car to stretch their legs and get some fresh air. However, they both knew that if they did that something might happen and they couldn't risk screwing up this operation.

Sam exhaled loudly and turned to look of the window. In true British style the sky was slate grey and rain was slowly hitting the windows and windscreen. Being back at the office seemed like a much better option but Phil might be there and Sam wasn't ready to face him yet. She still couldn't believe that she had let the previous night happen. It was so unlike her, maybe if it had been any other man she would have been less surprised but she and Phil had been taking things slowly and hadn't even been a date yet. Sam wondered if she had slept with him just to show Natasha that Phil was off limits or it whether if it was just because she genuinely liked him. She couldn't ignore the hurt look in his eyes when she had told him that she only wanted to be friends, she had thought that a one night stand was all he wanted from her. Maybe she had been wrong...

"Sam?" Zain said, lightly tapping her on the arm. "They're here." He said, in a tone that suggested this wasn't the first time he had tried to get through to her.

"Sorry, I don't think the hangover has worn off yet. I'm not really with it today." Sam said, faking a laugh but knowing she wasn't convincing Zain. He was a good friend to her and he knew there was something more on her mind than just a hangover. Zain picked up the binoculars and Sam turned the camera on and they watched the drug deal that was taking place. Zain had the photographs of the suspects on his lap and he knew that they were the same people. He radioed in for back up and he and Sam headed out of the car, warrant cards at the ready.

"Detective Sergeant Nixon." Zain said, pointing to Sam. "And Detective Constable Nadir."

"There's nowhere for you to run." Sam said, following Zain's lead although she was the superior officer. "Armed back up will be here in a minute."

The taller of the two men laughed at them, leering forward towards Sam, Zain moved closer to protect her but he was too late. The man grabbed Sam and pulled a gun from his pocket, holding to her temple. Zain swallowed a lump of panic in his throat.

"You're only making things worse for yourself." He began, not quite sure where he was going with this speech but he decided to blag it anyway. Sam's life was at stake and he would do anything to make sure she was okay. "Drug dealing isn't such a serious offence, assault of police officer will make everything much worse. Just let her go." He tried to keep the tone of desperation of out his voice.

Two SO19 vans pulled up behind them and a dozen armed officers piled out, aiming their weapons at the drug dealers. The shorted man raised his hands in the air but the other remained holding Sam at gunpoint.

"If you shoot, I shoot." He warned the SO19 officers.

"You heard him." Zain said. "Don't shoot." The SO19 sergeant looked put out but agreed with Zain's order all the same.

"There's no way out." The sergeant was saying. "The area is surrounded, just put the gun down and no one gets hurt."

The drug dealer knew when he was beaten. He hit Sam in the side of the head with the butt of the gun and watched as she fell to the ground, before dropped his weapon and raising his hands in the air. Two SO19 officers arrested the drug dealers while Zain rushed to Sam's side. She was just on the edge of consciousness.

"Come on Sam, it's okay, it's all over now." Zain said, helping her to her feet and supporting her as they made their way to his car.

Sam rested her head in her hands, Zain put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Zain asked. "Do you want to go to A&E?"

"I'll be fine." Sam said. "My hangover, on the other hand, probably won't!"

"If you're sure." Zain thought she should get checked out but he knew how stubborn she could be. "Let's get back to the station then."

By the time Zain pulled up in the station car park Sam was fast asleep. Zain tapped her knee, trying to get her to wake up.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked. "Sam?" Zain tried to find a pulse. There wasn't one.

* * *

Phil had already left work by the time Sam and Zain had arrived back at the station. He went home and had a microwave meal before stepping into the shower. He felt he needed to impress Natasha but with Sam she took him for who he was. Phil knew he had to stop thinking about Sam, she had made it clear that they were nothing more than friends and he had to learn to live with that. After he had showered, Phil changed into dark blue jeans and a white shirt. He was sure what the dress code of the wine bar was but he hoped he looked okay, he was so used to just going to the Canley Arms or the Seven Bells after work. He actually had to make an effort now.

Phil pulled up outside Natasha's house at a few minutes before eight o'clock and waited for her with engine running. Just after eight, Natasha appeared and hurried towards the car, her silver heels clicking against the cobbled pavement. Phil gazed almost open mouthed at her and all thoughts of Sam were erased.


	6. Taking Over Me

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
Chapter 6: Taking Over Me**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you like this one! Please review!  
Vikki xx.**

* * *

DC Mickey Webb's desk was near the window and it gave him a good view of the car park and the road leading from Canley town centre to the police station. Mickey looked up from his paperwork as he heard the sound of sirens. Working in a police station meant that he had become accustomed to drowning out the noise of sirens but this time it was different; rather than the sound of a police car siren the noise was coming from an ambulance. Curiousity got the better of him and he stood up, peering through the blinds so he could get a better view of what ever was going on outside. Mickey watched open mouthed as he saw two paramedics carrying Samantha Nixon into the back of an ambulance on a stretcher. Zain Nadir was stood nearby and it was obvious, even from this distance, that he was deeply concerned. Mickey rushed from the window and headed straight for the DCI's office. He didn't bother knocking and just burst into the room, hoping that his boss would be there.

"Jack!" Mickey gasped. "Something's wrong with Sam?"

Meadows looked up in surprise, still recovering from the shock of having one of his DCs bursting into his office without warning, even if it was Mickey.

"DS Nixon?" Jack asked.

Mickey nodded as he tried to assemble his words into some kind of comprehensible order.

"She been taken away in a ambulance outside. Zain was with her."

Meadows closed the file in front of him. "Okay, you go outside and see if the paramedics are still there and I'll try and contact Zain."

* * *

Phil Hunter stared into the bottom of his wine glass as he waited for Natasha to return from the ladies bathroom at the Canley Wine Bar. It was true though, the answer wasn't at the bottom of the bottle or the glass in Phil's case. He was enjoying his night out with Natasha and the attention she was giving him but it just didn't seem to be enough. Something was holding him back from throwing himself into whatever kind of relationship he may have with Natasha, whether it was just a one night stand or something that lasted longer. It wasn't fear of getting hurt, he'd already been hurt by Sam so he had nothing left to lose now. Somehow he just couldn't relax and enjoy being with Natasha. Maybe it was because the feelings and memories of the previous night were still with him. He was attracted to Natasha but the chemistry that existed between him and Sam and always had done just wasn't there. Natasha came back from the bathroom and sat back down.

"Do you want to order another bottle?" She asked, as she sipped the last of her wine.

Phil drained his own glass before replying. "I think I'm going to call it a night actually." He said. "Would you like me to drop you off at home?"

Natasha was surprised but managed to hide it successfully.

"That would be good thanks."

They barely talked on the drive back to Natasha's place. Phil felt a little guilty for bringing their date to a close to abruptly but nowhere near as guilty as he felt about dating another woman so soon after what had happened with Samantha. When they reached Natasha's house Phil walked her to the front door.

"Goodnight Tasha." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek, before heading back to his car.

"Night Phil." She replied, going inside and smiling to herself.

* * *

Zain tried to control his breathing and the panic that was taking over him. He felt his mobile phone vibrate in his pocket and begin to ring loudly. The caller display told him that the DCI was trying to get in contact with him.

"Guv?" Zain answered.

"Zain." The DCI's broad Yorkshire accent replied. "Is everything alright? Has something happened to Samantha?"

He took a deep breath. "She was taken ill during an obbo we were on that didn't quite go as planned. SO19 were able to arrest the suspect but Sam's not doing too good. The paramedics are just about to take her to St Hughes, I'm going to follow in my car."

"Okay Zain, let me know if there are an developments."

"Will do Guv." He replied before hanging up and heading for his car.

* * *

Jack knew that Phil and Natasha weren't working this evening so he decided to call Phil. He knew that the sergeant would want to know if something was wrong with Sam although he didn't want to worry Phil. The detective answered his home phone on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Phil, it's Meadows. I just thought you'd want to know that Sam is being taken to St Hughes, she was taken ill after an obbo went wrong."

Phil felt his breath catch in his throat, he couldn't help but pin part of the blame on himself.

"Thanks for telling me Guv, I'll get right over there."

* * *

Zain paced the hallway just outside the Intensive Care Unit where Sam was being monitored. Her pulse was near enough steady and her breathing was less erratic. She was being kept on the ICU for observation before she could be moved to another ward. Zain desperately wanted to see her, after all the stress of today he was finally able to see that he really did love her and he knew he had to tell her. A friendly faced doctor came out of the ICU and walked towards Zain who stopped pacing.

"Detective Nadir?" He asked and Zain nodded. "You may go in and see Samantha if you like."

"Thank you." Zain replied, he headed through the doors and over to Sam's hospital bed.

* * *

Phil drove as quickly as he could to the hospital, growing more irritable and frustrated as the traffic lights went against him everytime. Eventually he arrived at the hospital but found it impossible to find a parking space. In the end he left it in a reserved space for doctors. It seemed like even fate was against him and part of him wondered if Sam would really want him here after the previous night. At reception he asked where Sam was being looked after and headed for the ICU. As he headed down the corridor and onto the ward he saw that Sam was not alone. Zain was leant over her bed, gripping her hand tightly and saying something. It was only when Phil stepped closer that he heard what Zain was saying to her.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I feel that it should be me laying here and not you. I...I love you."

Phil turned on his heel and headed out of the hospital, the impact of Zain's words feeling like a slap in the face.


	7. Broken

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
****Chapter 7 - Broken**

**Thanks to Emma, Bex, Lynsey, Gemz, Kelly, Laura, Beccy and Angel's Solitaire for reviewing:D  
Hope you like this chapter. Please review! Vikki xxx.  
Song is 'This is how a heart breaks' by Rob Thomas.

* * *

**

_Don't you wanna go for a ride?_

_Just keep your hands inside_

_And make the most of life_

_Now don't you take it for granted._

_Life is like a mean machine_

_It made a mess outta me_

_It left me caught between_

_Like an angry dream I was stranded_

Phil stopped dead in his tracks. Zain's words hurt him more than he thought possible. Maybe it was because of how unexpected they were. People always picked up on the chemistry between Phil and Sam but they had been friends for years before their relationship had taken any kind of romantic turn. He wondered if something had been going on between Sam and Zain before now and that was why Sam had reacted so badly to their one night stand. That didn't seem to sit right with Phil though, the flirtation between him and Sam had been there for quite a while now but he had noticed none of it with Zain. He slipped out of the way so that neither Zain or Sam would see him. Phil moved passed a hospital bed being pushed by a group of doctors and took a seat in the corridor. He knew he couldn't stay here for long before Zain left and he was spotted but he needed to sit down for a moment.

_And I'm steady buy I'm starting to shake_

_And I don't know how much more I can take_

_This is it now_

_Everybody get down_

_This is all I can take_

_This is how a heart breaks_

Zain sighed and sat down on the chair beside Sam's bedside. He had finally summonded the courage to tell her that he loved her but she was still unconscious. It had been for nothing. He didn't even feel better for having confessed his true feelings. He still felt as though his feelings were inappropriate and that Sam would never feel the same way about him. They were colleagues and pretty good friends but Zain was convinced that Sam thought of him as nothing more than either of these things. He just hoped against hope that she would wake up soon so that he could try once more to explain his feelings.

_You take a hit now_

_You feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a heart breaks_

Phil left the hospital and drove across town and back to Natasha's flat. He hated how the old Phil Hunter was re-emerging but it was only way he knew how to deal with the way he was feeling. He knew he should be the one who was spending the night beside Sam's bed rather than in the arms of a woman he barely knew but Sam had Zain for that. It was effecting him more than he thought possible and he hated not knowing what to do about it. His doubts were still plaguing him when he reached Natasha's flat. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. She seemed to take forever.

"Oh, hi." Natasha said, opening the door and looking out a Phil. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and she was wearing a deep pink dressing gown. "Sorry, I was just in the bath."

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise." Phil apologised, then he smiled cheekily. "Mind if I join you?"

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Down to the other side_

_Feels so good you could cry_

_Now won't you do what I told you_

_I remember when you used to be shy_

_Yeah, once we were so fine_

_You and I_

_Why you gotta make it so hard on me?_

When Sam finally came round Zain was sat by her beside fast asleep. The trauma of Sam's illness to the stress of trying to tell her how he felt had taken it's toll on Zain. Sam stretched a little, getting used to her surroundings. She didn't remember much of what had happened that had lead her to wake up in a hospital bed with a pounding headache, far worse than the hangover she had had. Zain looked peaceful as he slept and, despite her pain, Sam smiled as she looked at him. Something stirred inside of her, she had been seeing Zain in a new light but she had been so preoccupied by whatever was, or wasn't going on between her and Phil that she hadn't really thought about it.

Zain could almost feel Sam's eyes on him when he awoke and he felt guilty for falling asleep and not being there for her when she came round. He stretched out in the uncomfortable chair and yawned.

"How are you feeling?" Zain asked, relieved that Sam wasn't more critically ill.

"I've been better but I'm okay thanks." Sam smiled. "If it's any consolation I don't feel as bad as you look." Zain ran a hand over his day's growth of stubble and looked at his crumpled suit. He stood up slowly.

"Someone's feeling better then." He joked back, then he became serious. "You gave us quite a shock back there Sam."

Sam nodded. "I gave myself one as well." She reached out for Zain's hand and he let her take it.

_And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake_

_And I'm running but you're getting away_

_This is it now_

_Everybody get down_

_This is all I can take_

_This is how a heartbreaks_

_You take a hit now_

_You feel it break down_

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a heart breaks  
Yeah, this is how a heart breaks._

Phil woke up and was instantly ashamed of himself. His initial intention the previous night, before his date with Natasha, had been not to sleep with her. It was too soon after his liaison with Sam and he wanted to let those wounds heal first but now he had reverted back to his old self and he didn't like it at all. Natasha stirred in her sleep next to him but he didn't want her to wake up. Maybe he should get up and get dressed, he could escape before he had to deal with the reprecussions of the night before but he wasn't like that anymore, he had to face up to his actions and even his mistakes.

_You're not the best thing that I knew_

_Never was never cared too much_

_For all this hanging around_

_It's just the same thing all the time_

_Never get what I want_

_Never get too close to the end of the line_

_You're just the same thing that I knew_

_Back before the time when I was only for you_

Zain came back to visit Sam later that day. When she saw him she was a little disappointed that Phil hadn't come to see her yet. Zain placed a bunch of grapes on the bedside trolley along with some magazines and handed Sam a bouquet of brightly coloured. She thanked him and leant up to kiss him on the cheek. She was beginning to forget about Phil when Zain sat down and began telling her about work.

"And you'll never guess who Tasha's got her claws into already?"

Sam didn't need to guess, her gut already knew.

"Who?" She asked, just to be polite and show an interest.

"Phil." Zain said and smiled, Sam smiled too but inside she felt hollow and the pain was much worse than that of her injuries.

_This is how a heart breaks_

_This is it, yeah yeah, this is it_

_This is how a heart breaks_

_Can't take it, can't take it_

_This is how a heart breaks_

_Can't take it anymore_

_Oh..._

_**This is how a heart breaks.**_


	8. Temptations & Coincidences

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
Chapter 8: Temptations and Coincidences**

**Firstly, sorry for neglecting my TB fanfiction recently. I am still writing and have loads of ideas I've just been preoccupied by other fandoms such as CSI and Grey's Anatomy! Blame the new seasons of CSI and CSI NY and the end of season 2 of GA!  
Secondly, thanks to: Emma, Beccy, Gemz, Bex and S-Nixon!  
Lastly, please review! I know you'll probably hate me for this chapter but the more reviews I get the nicer I'll be to Sam and Phil etc!  
Vikki xxx.**

* * *

It was no wonder why Phil hadn't called or come to see her, Sam thought to herself after Zain had left. From the first time that Phil had laid eyes on Natasha Rivers it was obvious to Sam that he would be interested. Their disasterous one night stand had clearly pushed Phil closer and, then eventually, into Tasha's arms. Sam cringed as she thought of this other woman sharing the same intimate moments with Phil as she had experience not so long ago. These thoughts left a bitter taste in Sam's mouth and made her head pound more painfully. Where was the nurse when you needed her?

* * *

Phil tried to go back to sleep in the hope that when he awoke he would be in his own bed, or better than that, he would be in Sam Nixon's bed. That was just wishful thinking and impossible now. Sleep wouldn't come and his conscience prickled every time he heard Tasha stir in her sleep beside him. Eventually Natasha awoke and smiled over at Phil so radiantly that he almost forgot his guilt for a moment. She ran her bare leg along his and Phil tried to ignore the tingling sensation spreading over his body. He couldn't help it, he was attracted to this woman and she knew it.

"I never thought you were the type not to have sex on the first date." Tasha teased him, whispering softly in his ear.

She made a move to get out of the bed with Phil stopped her. He grabbed Natasha by the wrist and prevented her from moving any further away from him. It was exactly the reaction she had hoped for. With a soft laugh, Tasha slipped back under the covers and back into his arms.

* * *

The nurse gave Sam another shot of morphine and told her that she would have to stay in the hospital for at least another four days. She was far from pleased but it meant that she could put off seing Phil and Natasha together for a while longer. She flipped through the magazines that Zain had left for her and then moved onto the paperback novel. It was a romance, the sort you would find in the gift shop at a hospital, and on the front cover was a tall, dark and handsome man holding a petite, beautiful blonde woman in his arms. It was no coincidence that the man and the woman vaguely resembled Zain and Sam or that the story was about a man who fell in love with a woman who would never normally look twice at him, Pure curiousity fuelled Sam to open the book and devour the first few chapters.

When Zain arrived to see her at lunch time Sam was asleep, her hand still marking the page in the book. He smiled, removing the novel from her grasp and folding down the corner to mark the page that she had reached. His own curiousity caused him to read one of the paragraphs.

'Mark looked across the room at Sophie as she flirted openly with the hopelessly attractive yet womanising Jake Thomas. He knew that she could do so much better than Jake but Sophie would never give Mark a chance.'

It was that ironic that Zain would have found it funny if it was happening to someone else.

* * *

Her scent was all around him; the fragrance if silky rose petals and the undertone of lemon. She fitted into his arms like she was meant to be there. Phil finally woke up and lazily his eyes scanned the room for a clock.

"Tash! Tasha!" Phil tried to wake her up but all he got in return was a soft moan. "Natasha!"

She eventually woke up as Phil raised his voice.

"What is it?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow as her espresso coloured curls fell over her shoulders.

"It's nearly ten o'clock." Phil said and Natasha swore loudly.

They were both meant to be at work an hour and a half ago. So much for making a good impression Natasha thought, well she had just not on the right people.

She smirked at him playfully.

"I don't feel so good, maybe it was something I ate."

Phil grinned, pressing his lips against Natasha's.

"Me too but I think I have the perfect cure."

* * *

DCI Jack Meadows was not a happy man that morning. Neither of his three sergeants had turned up for work. He knew about Samantha and that she would rather be at work than be cooped up in hospital but Phil Hunter and Natasha Rivers were unaccounted for. Meadows had no idea where they were but he could make a pretty good guess knowing Phil and his reputation. He dialled DS Hunter's mobile phone number and waited, maybe he'd be looking for another new sergeant soon. 


	9. Only Hope

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
Chapter 9 : Only Hope**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter!  
This chapter isn't brilliant but hopefully the next will be a bit more exciting. Got a lot of idea for this fic so please review! I'd love to know what you think!  
Please review, Vikki xxx.**

**

* * *

**The sound of Phil Hunter's mobile phone beeping insistently caused him to finally surface back into reality, he gently pushed Natasha away from him and reached out to answer the call. The name of the display was Zain's and he flipped open the phone in an irritated fashion. Zain Nadir was one of the last people he wanted to talk to right now. 

"Hunter." He answered.

"Phil, it's Zain." The detective's voice was raised and filled with panic. "You need to get down to the hospital. It's Sam."

He didn't want to care or for his heart to lurch with cold fear but it still did.

"I'll..." He began, words catching in his throat and sticking there. "I...I'll be right over." He scrambled out of the sheets and began to re-dress. Natasha looked at him with a mixture of confusion and hurt on her face.

"I'm sorry Tasha, but I've got to go." He finished dressing and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll call you later, okay?"

She sighed and watched him go.

* * *

Zain went back inside the hospital and hovered outside the Intensive Care Unit waiting for some news about Sam or for Phil to arrive, whichever came first. At first he hadn't be sure whether to call him or not be he knew that at the end of the day it was the right thing to do. He would want be here if, God forbid, anything happened to Sam. Zain wasn't ready to think that far ahead. The sounds of footsteps in the otherwise deserted corridor caused him to turn around to see Phil heading towards him. Worry and panic clearly showed on his face and Zain was sure that it was also reflected in his own. 

"How is she?" Were Phil's first words when he came closer.

Zain shrugged miserably. "The doctors are still with her, we won't know anything for a while."

"But she'll be okay, right?" Phil asked, almost impatiently.

Zain shrugged again, looking at the floor. They could only hope.

* * *

With Phil gone Natasha decided to make an appearance at work although it was barely worth turning up now. She knew she had to try and maintain a good impression although it wasn't really working so far. She showered quickly and dressed in a black suit. She quickly tidied the bedroom before leaving her home and driving into work. As she headed for the CID office, DCI Jack Meadows stepped out of his office. 

"Ah, DS Rivers." He began, keeping his cool now.

"Hello guv. Sorry I'm so late, Phil and I ate had Chinese last night and the chicken must have been off. I've had my head over the toilet all morning."

Meadows raised his eyebrows. "And where is DS Hunter now?"

Natasha paused. "Well, he got a call on his mobile and rushed off. To St Hughes I think." She added after a moments pause.

Meadows nodded. "Okay. I think Terry could do with some help." He added, smirking to himself as soon as Natasha was out of sight.

* * *

A tall man in his early forties wearing a white doctor's coat stepped of the ICU. Phil and Zain were alert again, breaking out of their reveries about Sam and whether she would be okay. 

"Is she alright?" Phil asked just as Zain said.

"Will she be okay?"

The doctor looked at them both and sighed softly.

"Samantha is unconscious at the moment, she's in a coma."

Phil and Zain shared a look of panic, the doctor picked up on this.

"There is every chance that she will wake up and be perfectly okay but you need to be prepared for the worst too."

"Can we see her?" Phil asked.

The doctor looked at his watch. "Well, visiting time isn't for another two hours but if you come back then you should be able to see her." He compromised.

**Reviewing prevents hair loss.**


	10. Intuition

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
Chapter 10: Intuition**

**Thanks to: Abi, Becca, Sarah, Emma, Kelly, Laura, Beccy, Bex and Newsteadgirl for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for not updating in ages, the plot bunnies seem to be in hibernation!**

**Please review :D Vikki xx.

* * *

**

After leaving the hospital Phil didn't feel very much like going to work but he didn't feel like going home either. He knew that if he did he would just spend the next two hours thinking about the mistakes he had made and thinking about Sam. They had come so close to having a chance together and he had thrown it away and how Sam's life was hanging in the balance. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened to her. Phil felt his breath catch in his throat as he thought of life without Sam. Even if they were never more than friends he could cope, just as long as he could see her everyday and know that she was happy. Maybe her and Zain would be good together and he would give her the happiness she deserved. Somehow he knew that Natasha would never truly make him happy, in the short term she probably would but he couldn't seen her being with her for more than a few months at the longest. He liked her a lot but she wasn't Sam. He knew that he would never feel the same way about another woman as he did about Samantha Nixon. He just couldn't imagine his life without her.

* * *

Zain drove away from the hospital car park and headed back to work. He knew that these two hours would pass at a painfully slow rate but maybe working would distract him for a while. As he parked out the station he noticed that Phil hadn't followed him and he wondered where he had gone. He knew that there had always been something between Sam and Phil, some kind of chemistry or spark of attraction and he worried that this might push them together. It wasn't that he thought Phil wasn't good enough for Sam because he was convinced that Phil wouldn't be stupid enough to cheat on Sam like he had the other women in his life. But Zain loved her.

* * *

When he reached the CID office Zain saw that Natasha was already there and he approached her. 

"Tasha, have you seen Phil today?" He asked.

She smirked. "Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well you know DS Nixon is in hospital?" Natasha nodded and Zain continued. "I just saw Phil at the hospital and I thought he was following me back here but he's disappeared."

"Ah right." Tasha said. "We went out last night, had some dodgy curry. He ate more than I did so it effected him more. He was going to stay at home tonight until it passes."

"I thought you said it was Chinese." Suzie piped up from the otherside of the desk where she was filing some documents.

Natasha turned and glared at her. "Zain and I are having a private conversation Suzie." She replied, before turning back to Zain and giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Suzie, can I talk to you about that burgulary case please?" Zain said, making eye contact with her.

"Sure." She replied, firing a dirty look at Tasha before following Zain to his own desk on the other side of the room.

* * *

Phil went home and showered, he felt dirty after the previous night with Natasha and her scent seemed to linger around him. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to smell another woman on him when he went to visit her. Time was ticking by agonisingly slowly and he didn't know what to do with himself. After his shower Phil changed into jeans and a casual shirt before heading down to the corner shop. He selected a bunch of pink and white lilies from outside the shop and went inside to pay for them. When he returned home only three quarters of an hour had passed. He went through to his kitchen but didn't feel like eating anything. Instead he made himself a cup of coffee but the caffeine in his system only made him more on edge. He needed to see Sam.

* * *

"Where does that bitch get off..." Suzie muttered to Zain as they sat at his desk. 

"Just ignore her Suzie, she's pathetic." Zain replied. "She's just trying to get her claws into Phil so she can get him in trouble with the DCI."

"That's the last thing he needs right now, with Sam being in hospital and everything." Suzie said. Zain had just managed to distract his thoughts away from Sam when Suzie said this.

"What do you mean by that?" Zain asked, slightly on the defensive.

"Well, it is kind of obvious that he's in love with her...if you ignore his recent behaviour with Natasha!"

Zain tried not to show how deflated he looked. How could he have fooled himself into thinking he had a chance with Sam.

"Zain, are you alright?" Suzie asked, noticing that he seemd to be lost in his thoughts. Zain looked up and met his eyes, then she understood. "You...you love her, don't you?"

Zain put his head in his hands. "Is it that damn obvious?" He moaned.

Suzie put her hand on his shoulder. "Call it female intuition." She smiled. She paused before adding. "She'd be lucky to have you, you know." She said before standing up and heading back to her own desk, leaving Zain's thoughts reeling.

**Reviews mean more updates! -hint hint-**


	11. The Pain of Loving You

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
Chapter 11 - The Pain of Loving You**

So sorry for not updating in ages! I kinda lost the threat with this story but I think it's back on track now! Please review - they make me happy! Xx

* * *

Suzie was deeply absorbed in her paperwork when she became aware of Zain's musky scent coming from nearby. She hit the save button on the computer and turned to face him. In the close proximity between them she could see how tired and run down he looked. The situation with Sam was clearly effecting him more than he let on.

"Are you off to the hospital to see Sam?" Suzie prompted when Zain failed to say anything.

Zain nodded. "Yeah." His voice was husky from emotion and exhaustion."

"Give her our love, won't you." Suzie said, reaching out for Zain's hand which was resting on the edge of her desk, she squeezed it. "I'll come with you if you'd rather." She offered.

Zain gave her a small smile. "Thanks Suze, but I really need to do this by myself. See you later."

"See ya." Suzie replied, turning back to her computer.

* * *

Phil stopped as the traffic lights turned to red and drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as the stream of vehicles came to a standstill yet again. Just as the lights turned to green again his mobile phone began to ring, he glanced across as the display. He turned his hands free set on; it was Natasha.

"Heya Phil." She said before he even had a chance to answer.

"Oh, hi Natasha." Phil replied, not bothering to hide his disinterest and boredom.

"Are you okay, babe?" She asked, whatever the emotion in her voice was, it wasn't genuine to Phil's ears.

"Yeah." He lied, it was easier than telling her the truth. He didn't trust Tasha enough yet to confide in her. He couldn't talk to her like he could talk to Sam. His heart lurched as he thought of her, he pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator pedal.

"Gotta go." Phil said abruptly, cutting Tasha off mid-sentence. He didn't have time to feel guilty, all of his attention was focusing on getting to St. Hughes and getting to Sam.

* * *

Natasha Rivers was left fuming. How dare Phil Hunter think he could treat her like that? Although she was currently fighting for her life in a hospital bed Tasha still saw Samantha Nixon as a threat. It was glaringly obvious to Tasha that Phil liked Sam a lot, maybe even loved her but from what she had seen so far it didn't appear that the blonde detective shared these feelings. Tasha hoped that this would be her way in with Phil.

* * *

Phil was already pacing the corridors of St Hughes hospital when Zain Nadir arrived. They exchanged nervous smiles, it was an impossible situation for them both and neither of them knew what to say to the other. A doctor, the one who had told them they had to wait two hours, came to find them.

"Hello detectives." He said a little cagily. "Samantha is well enough for visitors now but I'd like you to go in one at a time, please don't excite her too much. She is still in a very fragile state."

Zain and Phil exchanged helpless glances neither of them sure who should visit Sam first. All the way here Phil had been planning what he wanted to say to Sam but now his mind had gone blank. Instead, he turned to Zain.

"You go in first mate." He offered, Zain looked stunned.

"Are you sure?" He replied and Phil nodded. Zain seemed to hesistate then headed through the double doors and entered Sam's ward.

* * *

Phil paced the corridor some more, it seemed like an age. He was still wondering why he had let Zain go in first, no doubt he would tell Sam that he loved her and anything he said afterwards would be meaning them. In frustration Phil kicked out at the wall. He couldn't bear to see Sam with another man even if it was someone he liked and trusted like Zain but he was sure that Sam must already know about him and Natasha. Suddenly Phil couldn't take it anymore and he turned on his heel and left the hospital. He felt like a coward for bottling it at the last minute but he didn't know what he could say to Sam. Instead, he headed out of the hospital and back into the traffic.

* * *

"Hey," Sam smiled, she looked pale and there were dark circles under her eyes but she still seemed pleased to see Zain. The feeling was mutual.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, sitting down and slinging his jacket over the back of the plastic orange chair.

"Better thanks." Sam smiled. "And thank you for the flowers."

"No problem, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too." Sam smiled again, taking his hand. "Thank you for being here, you've been really great."

"It's what friends are for, Sam." Zain replied.

Sam raised her eyebrows at him but said no more. Silence began to stretch out between them.

"Thank you for the book as well, I've just finished it. Do you want it back?"

"Okay." Zain replied. "I only got it in the gift shop, I didn't know if it would be any good..." He tailed off.

"I liked it." Sam smiled knowingly.

"Good." Zain said. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm good thanks. I just want to go home!"

"When are they discharging you?"

"Not for another couple of days."

"Oh." Zain stood up and put his jacket back on. "I think Phil's waiting outside to see you."

"Oh, okay." Sam looked flustered.

Zain kissed Sam's cheek and told her he would come and see her tomorrow before going out into the corridor to look for Phil but he had gone. Zain was puzzled but it also made him hopeful about his and Sam's potential future.


	12. I Think She Knows

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
Chapter 12: I Think She Knows**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review this chapter! xx**

Natasha waited as the kettle boiled and was about to pour the hot water into a mug but decided she couldn't face a cup of tea, she needed something much stronger instead. She was on the way to the cupboard where she kept her alcohol when her mobile phone began to ring.

"Natasha Rivers." She answered, placing the phone between her neck and shoulder as she reached into the cupboard for a bottle of vodka.

"Hey Tash, it's Phil."

Natasha nearly dropped the bottle in surprised but she smiled to herself all the same.

"Didn't expect to hear from you so soon. You couldn't stay away, could you?" She asked flirtatiously.

Phil smiled at the other end of the line.

"Is it ok if I come round?" He asked.

"Come on over." Tash replied.

* * *

"How was Sam?" Suzie asked, passing Zain in the corridor after he had returned from the hospital.

He smiled for what felt like the first time in far too long. "She's doing okay."

"That's great, Zain." Suzie smiled, and then lowered her voice. "Have you told her yet?"

"What?"

Suzie rolled her eyes. "Zain," She stretched out the syllables.

"The timing wasn't right." Zain explained when he finally got Suzie's drift. He didn't want anyone, not even Suzie, to know that he had already confessed his true feelings to Sam but she had not been conscious at the time.

Suzie reached out and rubbed his shoulder. "You'll find the right time."

"Thanks." Zain smiled, before heading back to his desk.

* * *

Zain went to visit Sam again at the end of his shift. He hovered outside the hospital gift shop debating whether or not to buy Sam another bunch of flowers. He decided against it as her ward was starting to look more like a florists than a hospital. He pushed open the door and entered the ward; part of him wanted Sam to be sleeping so that he had more time to plan what he was going to say to her.

"Twice in one day? They can't be giving you enough work to do, DC Nadir." Sam said with a smile from her positioned propped up in the hospital bed by a mound of pillows.

Zain smiled. "Someone is feeling better."

"I am actually." Sam grinned, and she looked better than she had the last time Zain had seen her.

"Everyone at the station sends their love." Zain told her.

Sam smiled. "That's nice. The doctors say I should be able to go home the day after tomorrow."

"That's great!" Zain grinned.

"Yeah, I can't go back to work though, lots of bed rest and no strenuous exercise are on the agenda for me." Sam said, catching Zain's eye and smiling.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Zain replied. "Sam, I need to tell you something." Wishing as soon as he had said these words that he had kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, go ahead." Sam said, looking at Zain with interest in her green eyes.

"Um well, okay…Sam I…I'm kind of in love with you." He blurted out, not daring to meet her eyes.

Sam smiled a little. "I know."

"You what?" Zain asked, looking up in surprise.

"I was only just conscious when you said it the last time, I thought I had imagined it so I decided not to bring it up."

Zain didn't know what to feel. "And?" He prompted.

"I can't say it back Zain, not without meaning it but it doesn't mean I don't feel anything for you."

"Okay," Zain felt disappointed but the let down could have been worse. However, Sam wasn't finished yet.

"When I'm better you can take me out for dinner and we can see where it goes from there."

Zain smiled, resisting the urge to lean over and kiss her.

* * *

Guilt burned in Phil's insides, as he lay awake beside Natasha's sleeping form. He never used to think twice about meaningless affairs with women, even when he was married to Cindy. That was before he had fallen for Sam now and everything was difference. He hated himself for bottling it and running out of the hospital. He knew he owed it to Sam to be there for her. Finally making his decision, Phil climbed out of the bed and dressed. Without a backwards glance at Natasha, Phil left the house for the hospital.

When Phil pulled his car into the car park at St Hughes hospital he saw a tall Asian man getting into his car, he realised that it was Zain. He took this as a good sign; at least it meant that he wouldn't be there with Sam when he arrived.

Abandoning his car in a space reserved for doctors, Phil climbed out and hurried into the hospital. He had no idea what to say to Sam when he got there but his conscience urged him forwards.

It seemed to take Phil an impossibly long time to locate Sam's ward this time, all the corridors looked the same with their horrendous green walls. It was enough to make even the visitors feel ill. Phil was disappointment when he finally located Sam's bed, she was already asleep, clearly Zain's company couldn't have been that enthralling he thought bitterly.

Still he slumped into the chair beside Sam's bed, intent on waiting to see if she would wake up. He didn't have to wait long, slowly Sam's eyelids began to open and she blinked rapidly before looking at him.

"Phil? How long have you been here?" She mumbled.

"Not long." He replied although it was getting on for half an hour since he arrived at her bedside.

"Sorry, it's the medication, it makes me drowsy."

"Are you feeling better?" Phil asked, leaning forward in the uncomfortable chair.

"Lots, thanks for asking." Sam replied, Phil couldn't help but detect a hint of bitterness in her voice. Obviously she had noticed his absence and had probably heard about his affair with Natasha.

"I'm sorry, I would've come sooner but…" He paused, he didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't tell her the truth either. "Things have been quite busy at work."

Sam smiled, trying to be understanding. "When isn't it?!"

"True." Phil admitted. Silence began to stretch out between but it wasn't the comfortable, friendly silence that usually existed between them. "I should probably get going. Feel better soon." He leaned over and kissed her awkwardly on the cheek.

"Bye Phil." Sam said softly as she watched him leave the hospital. Her heart was torn firmly down the middle when it came to Phil and Zain.


	13. Just Like Starting Over

**This Is How A Heart Breaks  
Chapter 13: Just Like Starting Over**

**So sorry for the total lack of updates! Totally lost my TB inspiration but it's gradually coming back! Thanks for all your support of this fic and please review! Xxx**

_Three weeks later._

The night before Samantha Nixon was due back at work, she took the time for a long soak in the bath before slipping into her favourite, cosiest pyjamas and making herself a cup of tea. As a devoted lover of her job and the work she did, Sam was looking forward to going back to the nick but she also had some reservations. She had seen precious little of Phil since he visited her at the hospital and Zain spoke very little of him, or Natasha, when he came to see her. She was dreading having to face the two of them, especially if Phil and Natasha were together and loved up. She may protest that she wasn't interested in him and that she wanted Zain but there was still some part of her that wanted to be the one Phil loved.

She took a suit and top out of the wardrobe in preparation for the following morning and headed to bed with a novel. She couldn't concentrate on the book though, she stared at the pages but none of the words sunk in. Her mind was elsewhere and she felt her stomach churn with anxiety for the upcoming day.

* * *

Zain Nadir was really looking forward to Sam's first day back at work. CID had seemed different without her and although she was only one person it seemed empty when she wasn't there. He was looking forward to working with her again and he hoped she would keep up her promise of going to dinner with him. 

He made sure that he was at work early the next morning and was already working through his stack of paperwork and sipping coffee when Samantha entered the office.

"Morning Sam," He said, getting up and abandoning his workload right away. "Can I get you a coffee?" he asked but did not wait for her to answer. Instead, he headed straight for the coffee machine.

Sam put her bag down and followed Zain across the room.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm made of porcelain, you know." She said with a smile as she tucked hair behind her ear.

"I just want to make your first day back as pleasant as possible." He told her as he handed her a steaming mug.

Sam smiled again. "Well, so far I can't complain." Zain smiled back, knowing that now would be a perfect moment to ask her to dinner but he was still trying to summon the courage. "So when are you going to take me to dinner, Zain?" She asked, a little playfully.

Zain breathed a sigh of relief. "How about tomorrow night? Are you free?"

Sam grinned. "I'll have to check my diary but I'm sure I can squeeze you in somewhere." With a final smile in his direction, Sam headed back to her desk and the work that had been mounting in the month since she had been at the office.

* * *

As usual Phil Hunter was late for work that morning. When he had learned from Jack Meadows that Sam would be returning to work that Monday he had been determined to get to work early in order to be able to see her, not that he had any idea what to say to her. 

"Baby, it's time to get up." Natasha Rivers said, trailing her hand down his bare chest as they lay in bed together.

"I know," Phil mumbled, trying to ignore the sensation of her fingers on his skin. She was so hard to resist which could explain why he was still with her a month down the line. He had never expected their relationship to last or even develop as far as it had. When he and Natasha had first hooked up he had been on the rebound from Sam and he wondered if his feelings for the woman in his bed were real or not. One thing he knew for sure was that he could never feel the same way about Tash as he did about Sam.

* * *

A few hours later, Zain walked past Sam's desk and stopped. 

"Oh Sam, the DCI wants to see you in his office."

"Thanks Zain." She replied. "Am I in trouble?"

Zain chuckled. "Not yet." He headed back to his desk, not believing that he was flirting so openly with Samantha Nixon and still had all of his anatomy intact.

Sam saved her document and headed for the DCI's office, wondering what Meadows wanted. It couldn't be too serious if he had asked Zain to come and see her rather than demanding her directly. She wondered if it had anything to do with her coming back to work so soon after a potentially life threatening issue.

* * *

She knocked on the DCI's office door and waited for him to invite her in. 

"Hello Sam." Jack greeted. "Take a seat."

Sam did as she was told and took a seat opposite her boss.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Firstly, I wanted to say how pleased we are that you made such a successful recovery and how happy am I to see you back here. Secondly, I have a proposition for you."

"Sounds ominous." Sam commented, trying to keep the mood light, but she sensed something bad.

"DI Manson is being transferred to MIT for a while as part of a major investigation and we need someone to step in and fill his shoes while he is away. The first person that came to my mind was you, you've proved yourself to be capable before and I'd like you to think about taking the position of ADI for a while again."

Sam was astounded; this was not what she had been expecting at all.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm honoured that you asked me first. I don't need time to think about it, I'd like to accept."

Jack's face broke into a smile and he shook hands with Samantha across the desk.


End file.
